Como un lobo
by Letter-e
Summary: Sentimientos de Emma que la hacen pensar que tal vez su alma tenga algo diferente .


Descargo de responsabilidades nada de Erase una vez no es mio , pero mis sueños si .

Suelo escribir pocas cosas cortas pero alguna vez me inspiro . Espero que a pesar de que sea corto os guste .

Creo que soy un lobo o tengo algo pendiente con ellos.

Eso es lo último que pienso cuando me estrello contra la pared de es señal por evita que uno muera arrollado por mi pequeño vehículo.

Soy un lobo

Soy un lobo maldito que perdió su manada condenado a ser infeliz

O le debo algo en mi Karma

Tal vez una vida los cazaba, por eso estoy maldita y me persiguen, no eso es una tontería mas bien parece que sean amigos y yo les deba algo o ellos a mí .

Sería un lobo ,seguro.

Es el pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza antes es entrar en la inconsciencia

Soy una mujer encarcelada quiero aullar de dolor ,soy salvaje lo sé nonada una transeúnte en este mundo.

Soy feliz libre andando de aquí para halla.

Tengo algo animal en mi mirada verde todo el mundo lo ha visto alguna VEZ. soy una mujer solitaria nunca tuve un hogar por eso tal vez me gustan ellos ,un lobo jamás dejaría a un cachorro solo yo lo hice , a mi me lo hicieron .

"no existen lobos en Storybrooke señoritas "

Nadie me cree pero uno me tapo la salida , uno me impidió huir de mi destino, mi hijo. El alma fiel del animal me impidió hacer lo mas terrorífico dejar a la manada , aun cachorro solo, miro al hombre que niega la existencia del animal, huele a bosque , me enamora sin saberlo .Pero yo ya no puedo amar ,tal vez me rompieron demasiado el corazón , el padre de mi hijo me mintió destrozándome , cientos de relaciones de una noche jamás llenaron el vacio, mi corazón está roto .

Además hice lo peor alejarme de mi hijo voluntaria mente, no podría ser un lobo ellos son fieles , se unen de por vida a su pareja, jamás abandonan a sus cachorros.

No soy un lobo pero ellos me persiguen.

Ellos me guardan como el sheriff de este pueblo que tiene mirada de lobo y rompe las reglas por mi . Tal vez cree que es justicia o algo ….

No lo soy pero de seguro que un espíritu de lobo me guarda o eso me dijeron los indios en Arizona cuando me escondí en Phoenix huyendo una vez . Tal vez desde entonces pienso locamente en eso , puede que después de tener a mi hijo jamás volviera a ser la misma , necesito aire , siempre tengo que poder ver el cielo aunque este en una ciudad .

No soy un lobo pero me guardan las espalda lo sé ,como la joven de la cafetería , no sé porque ella tiene ese alma noble de los lobos confió en ella y ella en mi ,lo sé , lo noto cuando me ayuda con mi primer trabajo en ese sitio encontrar a una joven .

El lobo de su coche le da suerte , la entiendo a mi me da confianza escucharlos aullar, quiero hacerlos con ellos, me imagino desnuda corriendo en el bosque aullando en la noche para que mi corazón deje de sufrir .

Me he quedado en ese sitio es ilógico mi hijo tiene una madre , una vida ,mi parte animal sale no puedo dejarle solo , lo hice una vez y parte de mi alma se murió.

Es de locos dice mi mente , mi alma salvaje me obliga a quedarme es mas tengo que detenerla o cogería a mi cachorro llevándomelo a un lugar seguro, huyendo .

No huir no es vida .

Asique me quedo allí cuidando de mi hijo en la distancia enseñando los dientes a la mujer que me lo quita .

El olor de nuevo, es hombre tiene algo que me hace confiar , que me atrae pero no puedo dejar que nadie me haga daño.

El lobo aparece en mis sueños en los suyos , que juego de dementes es este , el está con mi enemiga ,por que siento que es parte de mi eso me enfurece ,aparecen mis celos .

Mi hijo piensa que es por la unión que tiene con mis padres, el cazador que salvo a Blanca nieves y al príncipe. Esa unido a mi por su deuda de sangre .

Muere en mis brazos dándome un beso diciéndome gracias por recordar y yo lloro en su tumba por la noche como único testigo la luna llena . Aulló mi dolor y un lobo el de mis sueños el que tiene un ojo rojo se acerca acompañándome en mi tristeza .

Mi hijo piensa que soy una princesa , es una locura , pero yo pienso que soy un lobo . ¿Quién está más loco ¿

Entiendo porque me llevaba bien con Graham el fue criado por lobos y yo les debo algo o fui uno antaño. El lobo se queda a mi lado toda la noche llorando a mi amor ,ahora lo se me lo han quitado antes de tiempo, soy un lobo fiel si mi amor perece solo me queda la compañía de la luna .

Porque sigo allí , donde solo tengo locura y dolor , porque si mi hijo piensa que esta gente son personajes de cuentos yo creo que soy algo primitivo , si lo niego no es por no creer en la magia sino porque yo no soy un salvador ni una princesa

Soy un lobo maldito condenado a estar sola. .

Sola y perder lo que ama .

Si es cierto lo que mi chico me dice debería huir antes de que mi maldición ataque a mi hijo y mi madre haciéndoles desgraciados estoy condenado a la soledad .

Debo huir

Pero mi lobo guardián me lo impide una y otra vez , no quiero enfadarle le daré un héroe a mi chico , aunque no lo sea

SE porque me llevo bien con Ruby además necesito que sea la loba que lleva dentro, mi hijo me lo dijo yo lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo , si algo debe cambiar es eso , un lobo no puede tener miedo de ser fuerte . Esa mujer arrebataba algo más que los finales felices la esencia de cada uno , eso era imperdonable ,me encantaría romper la maldición , no era un héroe ni una princesa soy una maldita .

Entonces ocurre , lucho por la vida de mi hijo siendo una madre rompo la maldición pero eso no es suficiente aun seguimos aquí , busco la reina del mal, es por instinto tengo que eliminar al enemigo antes de que haga más daño a mi familia .

Soy un maldito la muerte es una liberación .

Mi muerte tal vez les ayude a volver a casa , es todo lo que les puedo dar.

Así es como llego a ese enfrentamiento es encarnizado , puedo ganarla . La ganare , la gano , entonces me doy cuenta no se trata de ganar sino de liberar para eso debo perder .

Soy un lobo fiel me debo a mi manada, cualquier sacrificio es dado con amor . Mi vida es solitaria sin mi amor , sin sentido , vivir es perder , pero si muero gano para ellos .

Tiro mi espada y la dejo como hizo con Grahamm que arranque mi corazón que lo destruya , que lo haga ceniza , veo a mi guardián aullando , todo se vuelve oscuro y por primera vez me siento como si llegara a casa .

Una explosión se cierne sobre mi cuerpo sin vida mis cenizas se unen poco a poco se transmiten a la mano de la reina malvada que sonríe porque tiene su final feliz la desdicha de Blancanieves con su gorgoje una niebla purpura invade todo , el mundo de Storybrooke desaparece el majestuoso bosque encantado aparece sobe mi cuerpo muerto y las cenizas de La reina junto las de mi corazón crean un manto en la hierba.

Sé que estoy muerta , ya no soy una mujer, no soy un héroe , no soy una princesa , no soy una madre , ni una hija , no se lo que soy solo que el viento mueve mi pelo ,mi olfato los huele , mi corazón late .

Mi guardián aúlla , me acerco a el , con la elegancia de un felino miro hacia el final de la colina , allí veo a la que fue mi familia , mis padres mi hijo están al lado de una tumba llorando , me acerco un poco pero un lobo de pelaje oscuro me para sus ojos son tiernos , azules

"no puedes no serás nunca más uno de ellos ahora eres de la manada ."

"Grahamm " susurro en mi mente como él lo ha hecho

"hola mi amor ahora somos lo que siempre nuestro alma deseo libres , somos lobos , pertenecemos a su manada, no puedes volver ,lo siento"

ME acerco a su hocico acariciándolo ,nos acariciamos como si nos besáramos algo tan humano .

"tengo que despedirme " el cabecea afirmativamente .

Me muevo libre , mi pelaje evita que sienta frio , la tierra me dice hola el mundo me saluda me siento yo por primera vez . Estoy cerca de la tumba ,es mi nombre el que está grabado ,cuando me acerco los guardias me amenazan con matarme si me acerco a la casa real . Solo quiero decir adiós a mi familia que no sufran no le voy a hacer daño .

Pero las lanzas me impiden acercarme .

-Emma – Roja suelta entre ahogadas lagrimas ,ha reconocido mi alma como yo la de su loba .

-Parada dejarla acercar – mi madre ordena , con la cabeza algo gacha demostrando sumisión me acerco a mi hijo le acaricio esperando que vea lo que quiero decirle , que lo siento no estaba destinada a ser su madre , que me perdone , le amo , que sea feliz y velare por él en la distancia.

El me mira , al parecer me reconoce .

Soy un lobo .

Pero mis ojos son verdes como antes , mi pelo entre marrón casi dorado y blanco . Mi madre llora abrazándome , igual que mi padre .

Solo sé que les lamó la cara en forma de besos , necesito que me entienda tendrán que cuidar de mi hijo como si fuera suyo.

Otro lobo se acerca a mi es mi pareja es mi Graham es el cazador que le criaron los lobos ligándose su vida a ellos por siempre , es quien salvo a mis padres ligando mi vida a él sin saberlo .

Su pelaje negro es opuesto al mío , me acaricia tiernamente en mi costado es hora de irnos .

-Se tienen que ir , NO es una maldición es una liberación es la forma que encontró la magia de recompensarles por sus sacrificios, no podían vivir ,su destino fue siempre morir .-el hada azul se atreve a hablar de la terrible verdad de mi destino.

-No puede ser transformara en humana de nuevo

-Lo siento alteza –

Lamo la cara de mi madre , quiero que sepa que todo está bien , me siento libre ,feliz , me acerco a mi niño es hora de irme o no lo podre hacer nunca .

Mi alma se desgarra , mi lobo oscuro me acompaña hasta que llegamos a nuestro guardián , llevándonos a nuestro destino el bosque encantado donde al fin encuentro mi final feliz .

Aullidos a la luna , los oigo en la distancia, por estas fechas la manada vuelve , se que a pesar de la seguridad un lobo blanco con destellos casi dorado y ojos verdes humanos se colara en el castillo , se que cuando abra los ojos estará en mi aposentos mirando sonriéndome ,como siempre mi madre me felicitara la primera mi cumpleaños , como siempre se ira majestuosa por los pasillos sin olvidarse de colarse en los aposentos de mi abuelos para asegurarse de que están bien .

A media noche me despierto se que ya está aquí. Ella me sonríe lobunamente , salta a mi cama , lame mi cara de adolescente , contengo las lagrimas . La sigo por los pasillo contándola que estoy bien , ella cabecea , mi abuela se despierta , ese año no he podido esperar hasta el amanecer quiero contarle muchas cosas necesito toda la noche para ello, no soy el único , mi abuela también nos dirigimos a el patio de atrás , allí nos sentamos contándola todo . Sentado en el suelo enfrente veo como mi abuela hace lo posible porque ella se coloque en su regazo para acariciarla ,echa de menos a su hija . Entre la maleza aparece un lobo negro , con aspecto gentil, ella le invita a sentarse a su lado , pero el lobo se queda de pie vigilando , unos pequeños cachorros de unos meses en cambio entran a galope torpemente pegándose a su madre , tienen hambre buscan donde comer .

Mi abuela se estremece al ver a los dos pequeños , le encantaría que ella le hablase le contase cosa no solo escuchase , no lo necesita la mirada de mi madre por primera vez es feliz complacida , los cachorros se acurrucan en su panza después de comer .

SE que mi madre al fin ha dejado de estar atormentada por su pasado de dolor . También que soy feliz en el castillo con mis abuelos a los a veces llamo padres , se están convirtiendo en ellos , entiendo porque mi madre jamás pudo ser eso , el dolor que implica , debería dejar de venir , la debe matar el recuerdo de esa vida que perdió , a mi algunas veces lo hace .

Agradezco que me diera esta , fuera de la maldición sin la reina malvada como mi madre . Uno de los pequeños se acerca a mi me lame la mano quedándose dormido en mi regazo , me hace sentirme bien aceptado en la manada que es parte de mi familia , los veo a los lado cuando voy por el bosque nunca me dejan solo .

Mi abuelo nos encuentra el no sabe como enfrentarse a eso a que su hija sea una loba , a perderla por siempre , lo único que supo hacer fue prohibir la caza del lobo ,no podía consentir que nadie la matase en cualquier forma .

El amanecer llega ella se levanta , mi abuela llora , mama lame sus lagrima sonriéndola con esa forma tan humana que tiene , se despide con un pequeño roce de mi abuelo y se lanza encima mío lamiéndome la cara por completo , casi escucho decirla "hola chico" . Los pequeños lobeznos se pegan a su madre , el gran lobo nos mira inclinándose las patas delanteras hace una reverencia antes de unirse a su compañera y cachorros marchándose .

Todos nos quedamos con esa sensación de vacío a la par de felices , es todo lo que tenemos , nuestro final feliz acompañado de aullidos a la luna .


End file.
